Un Flashback de Laura
by Naginy Black R
Summary: La peor forma de echar a alguien de menos es estar sentada a su lado y saber que nunca será tuyo. ¿Laura debe sonreír porque son amigos? ¿O debe llorar porque nunca serán más que eso?
1. Chapter 1

**Un Flashback de Laura®**

_La peor forma de echar a alguien de menos es estar sentada a su lado y saber que nunca será tuyo. ¿Debo sonreír porque somos amigos? ¿O debo llorar porque nunca seremos más que amigos?_

_Laura..._

BASADA EN UNA HISTORIA REAL © TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

LOS NOMBRES DE LAS PERSONAS Y ALGUNOS DETALLES DE ESTA OBRA HAN SIDO MODIFICADOS PARA PROTEGER SU PRIVACIDAD.

**El chico nuevo.**

Hayniñas que tienen por costumbre ignorar a los chicos que atraen. Todo el mundo sabe que muchas chicas lo hacen y que eso es normal. Pero en una ocasión una chica se equivocó y terminó perdiendo.

Les voy a contar lo que ocurrió:

Laura era una joven como cualquier otra, común y corriente, de ésas que no se destacan en nada fuera de lo normal. Aún así, se diferenciaba de las demás chicas en muchas cosas: no iba a fiestas, no se maquillaba, no vestía a la moda ni andaba persiguiendo chicos. Ella prefería mil veces sentarse a leer un buen libro que salir de fiesta o de compras con amigas. Por ello y por muchas cosas más, su círculo amistoso era muy reducido, aún cuando conocía a mucha gente.

Reservada y recatada como era, tampoco tenía mucha experiencia con hombres. Nunca había tenido novio en sus 17 años y, cierta vez en que casi lo tuvo, el patán la hizo sufrir como a ninguna engañándola con otra y, cuando al fin quiso comprometerse, Laura sintió que ya no lo quería. La verdad era que nunca había sentido amor por nadie, excepto por una persona. Laura sólo recordaba haber amado sinceramente a un sólo chico que, de una forma u otra, le había roto el corazón silenciosamente.

_**- FLASH BACK -**_

_ - ¿Un chico nuevo?_

_ - ¡Sí! ¡Con los ojos más claros y bonitos que he visto en mi vida! ¡Y un cuerpazo que ni te imaginas!_

_ Laura nunca describiría de esa manera a un chico, más aún sin conocerlo, al contrario de su amiga Jimena que, al parecer, había quedado encantada con el nuevo alumno. Tampoco dejaría de redactar su ensayo de Literatura para oír a su mejor amiga alardear de un desconocido. Quería acabarlo antes de que llegara el profesor._

_ - ¡Míralo, ahí está! -exclamó Jimena._

_ Laura levantó la vista de su escritura y miró hacia donde le indicaba su amiga. Ahora entendía de lo que hablaba: el chico nuevo era alto y fornido, de cabello castaño y mirada dulce. Tal como había descrito Jimena, sus ojos eran de un claro tan puro como el agua, color azul cielo. Intentó pasar desapercibido y se encaminó a uno de los pupitres más apartados del salón._

_ Laura no lo entendía, nunca había sentido la necesidad de quedarse mirando a alguien, ¡menos a un chico! Y a este no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Debía ser que siempre había estado rodeada de "normalidad", y ver a un chico como ese en su mismo salón era algo anormal, distinto... algo casi novelesco. Porque tenía que reconocerlo... el chico era lindo, más lindo que cualquier chico que Laura hubiera visto en toda su vida... Y pensar eso ya hacía que la situación saliera de lo normal; Laura jamás había encontrado lindo a un chico._

_ De pronto, el muchacho comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y Laura pudo ver mejor sus ojos. ¡Hasta ese punto el chico no dejaba de ser bello! O quizá era lo desconocido que atraía la vista de Laura. De un momento a otro el alumno nuevo fijó su vista en Laura y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un momento. El chico sonrió, Laura se sintió ruborizar y bajó la vista a su ensayo de Literatura._

_ - ¡Te sonrió! -exclamó eufórica Jimena, mirando a Laura boquiabierta._

_ - Ya estás alucinando, Jimena -contestó Laura y continuó escribiendo._

_ Pero no sabía qué más escribir. Fingía repasar lo escrito, pero ni eso hacía. Los ojos del desconocido se le quedaron en la retina y la observaban cada vez que cerraba los suyos. ¿Desde cuándo mirar a un chico le dejaba esa sensación? Una sensación que era incapaz de describir. Se atrevió a alzar la vista nuevamente y se alarmó al notar que el chico seguía mirándola._

_ - ¿Vamos al baño? -preguntó algo confundida a su amiga Jimena._

_ - ¡Vamos! Así aprovecho de tomar agua... ¡estoy seca! -contestó su amiga._

_ Al pasar frente al muchacho para ir al baño, Laura pudo distinguir con el rabillo del ojo que ahora era él quien no dejaba de mirarla. Abochornada apresuró el paso y llegó al baño con Jimena corriendo tras ella. Mientras ésta llenaba una botellita con agua al mismo tiempo que hablaba sin parar, Laura se miraba al espejo con aire perdido y casi sin pensar. En dicho espejo se vio por primera vez tal como era: blanca como un papel con diminutas pecas en las mejillas y nariz, sus ojos castaños de pestañas largas que nunca habían tocado un rimel, su cabello negro que cubría sus hombros y parte de su espalda estaba completamente desordenado a causa de su nula intención en cepillarlo; Laura era una chica común, pero ése día en el espejo se sintió bella por primera vez._

_ - ... con su mirada arrogante ¿a que sí? -decía Jimena._

_ - ¿Qué? -preguntó distraída Laura, saliendo de su ensimismamiento._

_ - ¿Que si no encuentras que el chico nuevo es de lo más arrogante? Como que sabe que lo encuentran lindo y ya cree que puede pavonearse por ahí y..._

_ - ¡Jimena! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! -exclamó Laura agachándose para atarse un zapato._

_ - ¡Pero sé cuando alguien es arrogante y presumido! Y ese chico es un arrogante presumido. Lo supe con sólo mirarlo a la cara._

_ - ¡Ay, por Dios! -suspiró Laura casi riendo mientras salían del baño-. Hace cinco minutos no dejabas de comentar lo "divino" que era, y ahora es un arrogante presumido. ¿Quién te entiende, eh?_

_ Al volver al salón, el chico seguía sentado en el pupitre, pero hablaba con una chica de la fila contigua. Era Carla, una de las chicas populares del curso, de ésas que no tienen nada en común con Laura. Carla se maquillaba descaradamente y, mientras cruzaba la pierna, acribillaba al chico con preguntas de todo tipo._

_ - Y ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntaba mientras se hacía la desinteresada arreglándose el cabello ante un diminuto espejo de marco rosa._

_ - Daniel -dijo el chico algo divertido. Laura tuvo la extraña sensación de que al chico le causaba gracia que Carla fingiera desinterés de esa manera._

_ - Yo soy Carla -dijo al cerrar su diminuto espejo-. Y dime, Daniel, ¿por qué entraste en último año aquí? ¿Repetiste?_

_ - Eh... sí -dijo el chico algo abatido y el pequeño atisbo de diversión desapareció de su rostro, algo que a Laura le hizo sentir un rencor profundo contra Carla por hacer semejantes preguntas._

_ - Odiosa -susurró Jimena cuando ya se hallaban sentadas en sus pupitres._

_ - ¿Quién? -preguntó Laura otra vez ocupada con su ensayo._

_ - Carla, ¿quién más? Es una cualquiera, mira cómo coquetea._

_ Laura se atrevió a alzar la vista una vez más; el chico ya no hablaba con Carla, pero ésta seguía luciéndose y hablando con el harén de hombres que se sentaban alrededor de ella. Al volver la vista hacia Daniel, éste nuevamente la observaba y, nuevamente, le sonrió. Laura pensó que sería descortés ignorarlo de nuevo, por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa agradeciendo que Jimena no estuviera mirando para luego armar un escándalo._


	2. Chapter 2

_**No te tengo miedo.**_

_**- Continuación del FLASH BACK -**_

_Daniel. Era lindo nombre. Le recordaba a la palabra miel._

_Al salir de clases, Laura se sintió hipnotizada por sus constantes pensamientos absurdos. Más absurdos ahora, ya que se trataban de un chico que ni siquiera conocía._

_- ... de todas formas, yo estoy segura de que te miró en el salón -Jimena iba parloteando como siempre mientras iban camino al paradero de autobuses después de clase-. ¡Incluso! ¡Me atrevería a decir que te miró casi todo el día! Ya no sé si le gustas o es un sicópata asesino._

_- No creo que sea tan osado, Jimena -contestó Laura-. Quizá sólo sentía curiosidad por ver las caras de los que serán sus compañeros todo un año._

_- Ay, sí como no -dijo Jimena poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Laura, tú no reconocerías a un hombre que le gustas ni aunque bailara frente a ti con un letrero luminoso en su cabeza._

_- Eso no es cierto -contestó Laura irritada-. Lo que pasa es que yo no me ando fijando en esos detalles. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar._

_- Sí, como las pruebas que tenemos en 6 meses más -contestó Jimena con sarcasmo._

_- ¡Jimena! -exclamó Laura divertida y Jimena se tapó la boca fingiendo sorpresa. Al llegar a la parada de autobuses, encontraron a David, uno de los pocos compañeros de salón que Laura conocía hacía años._

_- ¡Chicas! ¿Cómo les va? -preguntó el chico al verlas llegar._

_- Bien, bien -contestó Jimena-. Trato de convencer a Laura de que el chico nuevo la observa todo el tiem... ¡auch!_

_El codazo que Laura le propinó a Jimena le impidió terminar bien la frase._

_- ¿Que el chico nuevo... qué? -preguntó curioso David._

_- ¡Nada! -exclamó Laura mientras Jimena se sobaba el abdomen-. Es Jimena que ve insinuaciones en todas partes._

_- Quizá sí sean insinuaciones, Laurita -señaló David con una sonrisa picarona-. En horas de Filosofía, invité al chico nuevo a sentarse conmigo y los demás, me dio pesar verlo tan solo. Luego de un rato conversando, me preguntó cuál era tu nombre._

_- ¿Mi nombre? -preguntó Laura sorprendida con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, mientras Jimena hacía un extraño movimiento de manos y repetía "¡te lo dije! ¡te lo dije!" una y otra vez._

_- Sí, eso dije -contesto David-. Primero me pareció raro y le pregunté por qué quería saber, y me dijo que era por curiosidad, que te había encontrado... interesante._

_Laura no salía de su sorpresa. Así que el chico estuvo preguntando por ella. ¿Por qué los chicos eran así? Especímenes raros de la naturaleza. ¿Por qué no le preguntó directamente a ella? De todos modos, dudaba mucho que hubiera podido contestarle con naturalidad si lo hubiera hecho._

_- Sabía que no te miraba sólo porque sí, Laura -comentó Jimena con satisfacción._

_- No lo sé -dijo Laura abstraída-. La gente desconocida no me inspira confianza... me dan miedo._

_- ¡Uy, entonces no sé cómo le haces para salir a la calle y no orinarte! -exclamó Jimena estallando en carcajadas, a las que David se unió._

_Laura golpeó amistosamente a su amiga en el hombro y terminó por unirse a las risas. Se subieron al primer autobús que llegó a la parada, no sin antes despedirse de David. Al llegar a casa, Laura subió rápidamente a su cuarto, dejó su mochila y bajó a almorzar. No pensaba en cosas absurdas mientras comía, menos estando su familia presente. Cuando terminó, fue a lo de siempre; internet. Podía ser distinta en todo lo que quisieran, pero era adicta al ciberespacio como cualquier otra chica. Luego de revisar sus emails, visitó su página de Fotolog. Cuál fue la sorpresa al encontrar un mensaje muy particular:_

_**"Me dijeron por ahí que doy miedo... Cuídese, compañera :)"**_

_- ¡Oh, por Dios! -exclamó Laura por lo bajo._

_¿Cómo era posible que David, además de decirle su nombre, le diera su página de Fotolog así como así? O quizá el chico lo había averiguado por sí solo. Aún así, ¿cómo se enteró de lo que habían hablado en la parada de autobuses con David? Definitivamente no se podía confiar en nadie._

_- ¡Demonios! ¡David y su boca de cachalote! ¡Ahora este chico cree que le tengo miedo! -exclamaba Laura para sí misma-. ¿Qué hago, qué hago?_

_Laura tardó horas en animarse a responder el mensaje que Daniel, el chico nuevo, le había dejado en su página de Fotolog. Tenía que aclararle que ella definitivamente no le tenía miedo ni a él ni a nadie. Le tenía más miedo a la bocaza de David que siempre tergiversaba las cosas._

_**"Lo lamento, fue un malentendido, eso no fue lo que quise decir. No me das miedo... pero mataré a David. Otra vez, lo lamento...**_

_**Laura."**_

_Sí, con eso estaba bien. Qué avergonzada se sentía. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma y menos por algo tan trivial como un comentario malentendido. A los pocos minutos, un nuevo mensaje del chico la desconcertó:_

_**"No se disculpe tanto, compañera :) Seguro que fue un malentendido, no se preocupe. ¡La veo en clase!"**_


End file.
